monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sasha Shade
Sasha Shade - '''przydomek love/kochaś, dołączył do szkoły miesiąc po początku roku z powodu problemów rodzinnych. Rok temu zmarła mu mama i przez to, jak bardzo się załamał, opuścił rok szkoły, a co z tego wynika, jest starszy o rok od osób ze swojej klasy. Kociak pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii i ma typowo angielski akcent. Osobowość Zazwyczaj jest spokojny, ale i szurnięty, uwielbia wszystkich, jest milusiński i często mruczy, jest tak słodki i tak sympatycznie się przymila, że potrafi niemalże każdego udobruchać, na przykład gdy coś przeskrobie, jest również troszkę zboczony, ale tylko dla kogoś kto naprawdę mu się podoba, jest otwarty i szczery, jeśli się z czymś nie zgadza mówi o tym otwarcie, a jeśli zostanie zignorowany, po prostu buntuje się, świetnie czuje się w dużych grupach przyjaciół, czasami nie dociera do niego to, że nie każdy musi go ubóstwiać, ma w sobie coś z narcyza, aczkolwiek bardzo chętnie prawi komplementy, jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i zauważa nawet najdrobniejsze zmiany w czyimś wyglądzie czy zachowaniu... jest emocjonalnie dość delikatny, przez co potrafi płakać i załamać się na dość długo po stracie kogoś bliskiego np. swojego ukochanego żółwia Swen'a, po którym rozpaczał ponad miesiąc. Wygląd Sasha ma charakterystyczną łatkę na ogonie, która naturalnie jest biała, ale którą farbuje na róż/fiolet, wcześniej był punkiem, ale gdy tylko dowiedział się o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak pastel goth, zaczął się ubierać tylko w tym stylu, uwielbia pastelowe kolory, a w szczególności róż. Ma białe futerko z czarnymi zakończeniami uszu, ogona i prawej nogi, i lewej ręki. Jego oczy są zielone i mają podłużne źrenice jak u kotów, potrafi dzięki temu również widzieć w ciemności. Miejsce zamieszkania '''Preston – miasto w Wielkiej Brytanii (Anglia), ośrodek administracyjny hrabstwa Lancashire, w dystrykcie Preston, port nad estuarium rzeki Ribble (Morze Irlandzkie). W 2001 roku miasto liczyło 184 836 mieszkańców, miasto posiada status city. Siedziba uniwersytetu University of Central Lancashire i dwóch koledżów. Na północny wschód od miasta znajduje się Forest of Bowland. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166px|KotołakKotołak '''- fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Relacje Rodzina Sasha mieszka z tatą, jego mama nie żyje od roku. Ma on dwóch braci, starszego i młodszego. Starszy Simon ma 18 lat, a młodszy Edwin 6. Z tatą kotek ma bardzo dobre stosunki z uwagi, iż spędzają ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Victor (imię taty) jest bardzo pobłażliwy dla kotka i wspiera go całym sobą z uwagi, iż obaj bardzo załamali się po śmierci mamy Marietty, starają się nawzajem wspierać. Sasha jest trochę rozpieszczony, gdyż od roku dostaje niemalże wszystko co chce od taty, mimo iż nie są bogaci. Za życia mamy Sasha był jej ulubionym synem, zawsze miał wszystko wybaczane, ale mama starała się traktować ich równo i starała się tak ich wychować, aby szanowali każdego, nie zwracając uwagi na różnice. Z Simonem Sasha w ogóle się nie dogaduje. Często się kłócą i dogryzają sobie. Mają tak odrębne charaktery, że niemożliwym jest pogodzenie ich. Traktują się jak wrogów. Młodszego braciszka Sasha dosłownie uwielbia, Edwin jest według niego takim słodkim urwisem. Kotołak stara się być autorytetem dla braciszka i najwyraźniej mu to wychodzi, bo Edwin słucha się tylko Sashy i robi wszystko to co on. Przyjaciele Sasha przyjaźni się z Otto VonRust oraz Yasina Meerme. Znajomi Znajomymi Sashy są Carpette Halı oraz Szeheryzade Chaahate hain. Wrogowie Miłość Poszukuje Zwierzak Jego pierwszym i najukochańszym zwierzakiem był żółw Swen, który niestety umarł pod koniec wakacji. Sasha bardzo rozpaczał i zamknął się w sobie, nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i przez tę sytuację dołączył do szkoły z miesięcznym opóźnieniem. Dopiero powoli zaczął dochodzić do siebie, gdy tata sprawił mu nowego zwierzaka i mimo iż kosztował go dwie miesięczne wypłaty, to postanowił spełnić marzenie synka o kotku rasy munchkin. Teraz Sasha ma rozweselacz zwący się Figaro. Kocha go nad życie i mimo iż nie chce zabierać go do szkoły, bo się boi, że coś złego mu się może stać, to i tak spryciarz zawsze podąży tropem swojego pana ^^ Zainteresowania *Tenis stołowy *Stylizacja paznokci *Moda damsko-męska i produkcja własnych ubrań Po czym go rozpoznać? *Ubiera się tylko w stylu Pastel Goth. *Ma charakterystyczną białą łatkę na ogonie w kształcie serca. *Zawsze ma na włosach pastelowe pasemka. *Każdej napotkanej osobie prawi komplementy. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Po prostu wołają na mnie Sasha lub kotku Ulubione powiedzonka: "Kiedy padają słowa ""bez skojarzeń"" wszyscy nagle mają zboczone myśli", "Jeśli szukasz osoby, która może odmienić twoje życie, spójrz w lustro", "Życie jest jak lustro, samo się do ciebie nie uśmiechnie" Najbardziej uwielbiam: Prawić komplementy. Uwielbiam uszczęśliwiać i rozdawać uśmiechy na każdym kroku. ...a najmniej: Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś nietolerancyjny wytyka mi, że czuję pociąg do chłopców. Nie ruszam się bez: Podręcznego przenośnego zestawu do stylizacji paznokci. Robiąc dziewczynom pazurki, dorabiam sobie na małe albo i większe wydatki. Sekrety pokoju: Mój pokój jest urządzony w stylu pastel goth. Mam z niego przejście do dwóch niewielkich pomieszczeń, jedno to kącik do stylizacji paznokci, a drugi jest prywatną pracownią krawiecką. Moja Boo-uniklana cecha: Jestem unikalny, bo jestem sobą, trochę walnięty, zboczony i milusiński. Ciekawostki *Ma bardzo czuły słuch i świetne poczucie rytmu. *Jego ulubioną piosenką jest: "Al Stweart - Year of the cat". Od chęci zagrania jej na fortepianie zaczęła się jego pasja i miłość do dźwięków owego instrumentu. *Ma lęk wysokości. *Świetnie śpiewa. *Często rozdaje znajomym w szkole ubrania swojego projektu. Galeria Sasha Shade-Love.jpg|Basic SashaRM.jpg|Sasha by ♥ Rochi ♥ Sasha Skullette.png|Skuletka by Czikorita08 Kategoria:SmoczaS Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Wielka Brytania